Libro de Recetas
by Paola di Roccanera
Summary: Una historia dedicada a todas aquellas Harukas que tienen miedo de cocinar, acompañadas de recetas fáciles y deliciosas. Y para aquella Tenoh en particular que me pidió una receta original.
1. Sopa de Verduras al Estragón

**Sopa de verduras al estragón**

-Michiru… tengo hambre… -se queja la rubia asomándose al estudio en que la aguamarina está trabajando sobre un cuadro. Apenas desvía la mirada para responder.

-Pues ve a ver que hay en la cocina.

-Es que ya miré, y la verdad no quiero comer nada de eso. Quiero comer algo… algo preparado por ti –le mira con ojos de corderito suplicante.

Michiru suspira ante el requerimiento de Haruka. ¿Cómo negarle algo a esa mirada, a ese tono de voz? Deja sus pinceles de lado para dirigirse a la cocina, pero de pronto recapacita y decide que las cosas no pueden seguir así.

-Haruka, ¿y si un día no estoy? ¿Dejarás de comer? –le mira de frente.

-Si no estás, entonces dejaré de comer y me moriré –dice en tono teatral y con gestos exagerados.

-Tonta… Hay otra solución –camina hacia la cocina.

-¿Vivir eternamente y para siempre juntas?

-No. Que aprendas a cocinar –ante eso, Haruka se espanta.

-Debes estar bromeando, solo hago sándwiches, y eso. Ah, también preparo té en bolsita. Y le pongo café a la cafetera. Sabes que no se me dan bien esas cosas.

-No te preocupes, aprenderás.

EL tono de Michiru hace que Haruka recuerde instantáneamente a una inspectora del colegio donde estudió, que se parecía notablemente a Dolores Umbridge. Sacude la cabeza tratando de borrar esa asociación nada agradable.

-Pero Michi… -suplica.

-Pero nada. Quiero alguna vez probar algo que cocines tú –le mira a los ojos.

Iba a replicar, pero ese tono seductor le cortó cualquier posible respuesta. Además, eso lo ponía en otra perspectiva; una nueva manera de seducir a su mujer.

Ya en la cocina, Michiru se sienta en la barra y comienza a dar instrucciones, definitivamente tendría que aprender, por las buenas o por las malas.

-Vas a preparar sopa, no es complicado, solo tiene unos pocos ingredientes, no se te quemará tampoco –apoya la barbilla en la mano.

-Gracias, mi amor. No esperaba menos de ti.

-Es una posibilidad. Que yo sepa, nunca has cocinado nada, solo tratemos de evitar que ocurra, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a necesitar una olla, obviamente, un diente de ajo, un zucchini pequeño y una zanahoria pequeña también. Además de aceite de oliva, sal, pimienta, estragón y agua.

-No me digas… Sé que se le pone agua a la sopa, no soy tan ignorante.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que a mi mamá se le olvidó ponerle arvejas al estofado de arvejas? Solo para dejar las cosas claras.

Haruka entre suspiros y quejas toma una olla del mueble en que sabe Michiru las guarda, saca los vegetales del refrigerador, la botella de aceite que está sobre la mesa…

-Michi, ¿y las otras cosas? La sal, la pimienta y el… ¿dragón?

-Estragón, una hierba.

-Pues se lo come todo, porque es-tragón.

Michiru levanta los ojos al cielo ante la mala broma, tan mala que le da risa.

-Todo eso está en el mueble, tras la puerta al lado de donde guardo las galletas –dice entre risas.

Haruka abre la puerta indicada y queda en estado de shock.

-¿Y todos estos frascos? ¿Qué tienen?

-Oh, son alrededor de 30, no los he contado. Son especias y hierbas, las especias a la derecha, las hierbas a la izquierda, las mezclas al centro. La pimienta está en ese que parece alfil de madera, la sal es ese frasco blanco grande, el estragón está arriba a la izquierda, en el extremo.

Nunca Haruka se imaginó que pudieran existir tantas, y cómo usarlas… las posibilidades de un desastre serían infinitas... Michiru continúa con sus instrucciones.

-Primero pon a hervir agua, ya sabes cómo –Haruka realiza la acción mecánicamente, ante las órdenes que recibe- lavas los vegetales, y sacas el rallador.

-¿Rallador?

-Ese elemento que pareciera que tiene hoyitos con puntitas alrededor, como una lija realmente gruesa -se le ocurre compararlo con algo que Haruka si entiende- Está donde guardo las ollas.

-Ahh, ese… -lo saca-

-Primero rallas el zucchini y la zanahoria… eso es, muy bien –al ver la facilidad con que Haruka lo hace -cuidado con los nudillos, duele rallarlos.

-No es tan difícil como creía –espero siga así, piensa- ¡Au! Sí, duele...

-Déjame ver -le revisa los nudillos- no te quedó marca, pero aprendiste -Haruka sigue rallando- Listo, ahora que las tienes listas, comienza lo entretenido. Tienes que picar el diente de ajo, trata de que sea pequeño, si no lo consigues a la primera, pues la próxima será mejor.

-¿Y si ocupo mi espada?

-Mejor ocupa esto –Le alarga un pequeño cuchillo.

Haruka se afana en picar el ajo, no le resulta tan fácil como lo anterior, pero tampoco es una tortura, tal vez eso de cocinar no es tan terrible como siempre pensó.

-Ya que tienes todo picado, pon un par de cucharadas de aceite en la olla y lo pones al fuego.

-¿Las tengo que medir?

-No es necesario, solo no pongas demasiado, que luego cae pesado –Haruka deja caer las verdes gotas de aceite en la olla tratando de que no se le vaya de golpe, esfuerzo que hace que contenga la respiración- Es suficiente –endereza la botella y vuelve a respirar.

-Eso no fue fácil, te veo hacerlo siempre y pareciera que no tuvieras ni que pensar.

-Solo es la costumbre, una vez que lo hagas varias veces te saldrá solo. Ahora agrega el ajo picado, y cuando esté… del color de tu cabello agregas las verduras –Haruka levanta una ceja ante la comparación- revuelve un poco para que se doren de forma pareja –le alarga una cuchara de madera- y ahora las verduras, la sal y la pimienta, solo una pizca de pimienta, gira una vez la base del molinillo y eso es todo, sino picará mucho.

-Siempre quise hacer esto –gira el molinillo- sale en las películas.

Haruka de a poco comienza a vencer su miedo ante la alquimia de la cocina, además el olor que emite a olla no es nada desagradable.

-Debes saltear las verduras, sino la zanahoria quedará con un sabor no muy agradable, y no te la querrás comer –ese olor indica que ya está listo, y agregas el agua que ya está hervida y caliente y un poco de estragón, esas hojitas pequeñas secas. Media cucharilla de café, de esa pequeña.

Una Haruka totalmente entusiasmada agrega el estragón y tapa la olla.

-Listo, pensé que nunca terminaría…

-No has terminado, hay que lavar las cosas que usaste –le indica.

-Eso ya lo sé, lo he hecho otras veces, te toca poner la mesa –lava rápidamente los utensilios y los pone a escurrir mientras Michiru saca los platos y las cucharas, que acomoda sobre unos tapetitos individuales en la barra.

-Ya está lista esa sopa, no necesita más que un par de minutos. Ahora que la retires del fuego, la sirves, el cucharón está en el cajón de arriba.

Haruka sirve la sopa, acerca los platos y se sienta frente a Michiru

–Servida, madame. Bon appetit…

Michiru prueba la sopa, dudando en su interior si resultó buena idea enseñarle a cocinar… Pero las dudas se desvanecen instantáneamente al sentir en su lengua ese cálido líquido con las verduras, de sabor delicado y aromático.

-Haruka –se seca los labios con la servilleta- hiciste un gran trabajo. Te quedó deliciosa.

-¿En verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Muy en serio, de hecho, creo que esta clase debe repetirse, tienes un talento escondido –le guiña un ojo.

-Es que… ¿y si hago algo mal? –confiesa su miedo con la mirada baja.

-Haruka… -se levanta y rodea la barra para ubicarse a su lado- está bien equivocarse en esto, no siempre salen bien las cosas, además en esto… pues se lo damos al perro. Bach y Black, mis perros, se llevaron a la tumba los desastres que hice en la cocina.

-Entonces… ¿no me regañarás cada vez que haga algo mal?

-No, no sé de donde sacas que te regañaré. Además, estaré contigo, y si sale algo mal –se encoge de hombros- ya sabes. Este es solo el primer capítulo de una nueva historia de nuestras vidas.

* * *

_Esta es la receta que mencioné en Somebody's Watching, y planeo seguir publicando otras, así como las que probablemente mencione en mis otros fics. Espero las disfruten, y si les gusta, pues ya saben hagan click en follow y dejen un review._


	2. Ensalada Waldorf

**Ensalada Waldorf**

La plateada luz de la luna se filtra a través de las cortinas de gasa y cae sobre dos cuerpos desnudos que descansan recostados uno sobre el otro. Haruka acaricia suavemente el hombro de Michiru con su pulgar, mientras la aguamarina le acaricia el cabello, descansando luego de unas horas maratónicas luego de casi no haberse visto en una semana. Ni siquiera pensó en cenar, tan solo en llegar a casa y hacer suya a la mujer que ama. Se escucha las respiraciones pausadas y tranquilas de ambas, solo disfrutando del silencio de su compañía.

Repentinamente, un sonido como de gorgoritos se escucha claramente en la habitación, haciendo que Michiru abra sus hermosos ojos y mire algo desconcertada a Haruka.

-Perdón… -murmura la rubia algo avergonzada por romper el momento de tan inesperada forma.

-Ay, Haruka, eres tan… te amo –le dice entre risas y besándole los cabellos.

-Michi, ¿me preparas algo? Ya es tarde y no reparten pizza a esta hora.

-Haruka, ya te dije que tenías que aprender a cocinar, no siempre estaré cerca, y no siempre podrás pedir una pizza a las tres de la mañana.

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste.

-Por otra parte, más te vale que yo sea la única que esté contigo a las tres de la mañana, cuando estés desnuda y exhausta.

-No podría ser de otra forma –se endereza lo suficiente para besar esos labios de coral que la vuelven loca- pero en este momento realmente tengo hambre, ni siquiera me acordé de cenar hoy, solo quería estar contigo.

-No creas que me vas a ablandar con eso, además yo también tengo algo de hambre y me encanta como te ves con ese delantal de cocina… -esconde su rostro en el cuello de la rubia y le mordisquea suavemente la oreja- no me privarás de verte preparar algo para mí, ¿o sí?

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Haruka, que ya se encuentra lo suficientemente descansada como para volver a una de sus actividades favoritas, y decidida rodea la cintura de Michiru con sus manos, pero ella se las arregla para quedar encima, y levantarse de la cama.

-No, Tenoh, no al menos hasta que hayamos comido algo, también tengo hambre –se viste con la camisa que hasta hace unas horas vestía Haruka antes de salir por la puerta en dirección a la cocina.

Haruka aún no puede creer que la haya dejado así, plantada en la cama, mirando el techo. Esa mujer hace lo que quiere con ella, y no es que le moleste, solo que quería otro rato con ella y… nuevamente su estómago reclama los alimentos que no ha recibido aún.

-¿Tú también? Estómago traidor –murmura mientras se pone una bata para seguir a su mujer y averiguar que planea hacerle cocinar hoy. Llega a la cocina y Michiru no ha hecho más que sentarse en la barra, otra vez, con el mentón apoyado en su mano izquierda, como siempre que espera algo.

-Ya veo que me esperabas, ¿en serio tengo que cocinar yo?

-No te quejes, no es nada difícil, de hecho ni siquiera tienes que usar fuego

-¿Entonces?

-Harás una ensalada waldorf, es fácil, aporta bastante agua, que necesitaremos para no amanecer deshidratadas con todo este ejercicio que hacemos -no puede evitar estremecerse ante el recuerdo- Necesitamos unas varas de apio, como tenemos hambre que sean 4, -Haruka se mete en el refrigerador para sacar los ingredientes que Michiru le dicta - una manzana granny Smith muy grande o dos medianas, algunas nueces, algunas ramitas de cilantro y mayonesa.

A medida que va acomodando los ingredientes sobre el mesón, asume que no le quedará más que cocinar cada vez con más frecuencia, porque cuando a Michiru se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no hay poder humano que la convenza de lo contrario, si a veces parece que se le transforma en obsesión.

-Primero lavas los vegetales –ya lo hace de forma automática-, pelas las manzanas y picas todo en cubitos, no muy pequeños -le alarga el cuchillo de pelar, que es uno pequeño y Haruka comienza a pelar las manzanas con algo de dificultad- la primera vez es algo difícil, pelar manzanas, luego ya te acostumbras, y cuando hay que pelar muchas lo haces con un taladro

Haruka levanta la vista pensando que Michiru se volvió loca, cómo usar un taladro para pelar manzanas, la aguamarina se da cuenta de su perplejidad.

-Sigue pelando y te cuento como es –Haruka vuelve a concentrarse en despojar de su cáscara a la manzana- Cuando son muchas, tomas un cuchillo de pelar papas, que es uno con el filo en medio de la abertura que tiene la hoja, que es curva, e insertas el taladro en la manzana… como si fuera una manzana confitada, de esas que te gusta comprarle a Hotaru. Haces funcionar el taladro a velocidad baja mientras apoyas la manzana en la mesa para que no salga volando, y le acercas el cuchillo, apoyándolo firmemente y lo mueves de arriba abajo para que la piel salga sola. En menos de 5 segundos tienes pelada la manzana.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora, que ya estoy terminando de pelar esta manzana, que ha sido una tortura para mí?

-No tenemos de esos cuchillos, tuve que tirar el último esta semana y no he comprado otro porque no hemos ido al supermercado, que por cierto, hay que ir mañana. Ya que tienes pelada la manzana, y da gracias que había una muy grande, sino hubieran sido dos, la partes por la mitad y la picas en cubos como de medio centímetro –le alarga otro cuchillo más grande y la tabla de picar- imagina que estás dibujando una grilla tridimensional.

Haruka eleva los ojos imaginando la grilla y asiente, en realidad es una buena forma de describirlo, además tiene experiencia con la espada, y esto no es tan diferente, solo algo más preciso. Michiru le mira hacer y como no está mal, no necesita corregirle nada, realmente Haruka tiene un talento escondido.

-Esto me deja sin respirar solo por concentrarme –murmura cuando ya tiene la manzana picada- los chefs de la tele, y tú lo hacen parecer fácil –pone la manzana en una ensaladera que le alcanza Michiru.

-No es la primera vez que te quedas sin respiración por algo que te hago hacer –un violento sonrojo cubre las mejillas de la guerrera -Solo es por la continua repetición haciéndolo, como las katas, tú me hacías repetirlas siempre, de forma constante, y eso me hizo buena en el campo de batalla. Ahora este es tu campo de batalla personal. Ahora es el turno del apio, esto tal vez te guste más, tomas las varas, de a dos, las apoyas en la tabla, las afirmas con la mano izquierda y doblas un poco los dedos, de forma que el cuchillo –le entrega un cuchillo muy grande, de hoja ancha- quede topando tus nudillos. Nunca, jamás despegues la punta del cuchillo de la mesa, sino te puedes herir. Y el doblar los dedos hace que las yemas de estos se salven de un corte.

Haruka hace caso de esto, porque ha visto a Michiru picar vegetales a una velocidad impresionante sin herirse, además la seriedad con la que se lo dice le remarca la importancia de esto.

-¿Está bien así?

-Sí, exactamente. Ahora no intentes ser rápida, eso viene con el tiempo, y no dudo que lo conseguirás, siempre haces todo muy rápido, solo me interesa que no te dañes. No quiero que tus manos se dañen, sino no podrás hacer todo lo que te gusta hacer –esta mujer está implacable, seguro luego de comer no le dará respiro, esa expectativa hace que le mejore el ánimo.

-¿Cómo tienen que ser los trozos?

-No muy gruesos, como de medio centímetro, un poco menos si puedes, pero tampoco que queden tan finos. La idea es que sean similares a la manzana.

Nuevamente la rubia contiene la respiración ante los cortes, pero luego se comienza a relajar, no es muy rápida, pero sí precisa en los cortes.

-Eso es, mi amor, vas muy bien. Así es con ambas varas, cuando llegues a la parte ancha, solo haces un corte vertical y así quedará más uniforme.

Luego de no mucho tiempo, ya está picado el apio y va a hacerle compañía a la manzana en el recipiente.

-Tal vez necesitemos algo de carbohidratos, no estarán mal unas tostadas, pero esas las hago yo –se levanta y saca una barra de pan del mueble, y pone unas rebanadas en la tostadora- Ahora picas el cilantro, ya está lavado, que no quede tan fino, en este caso sigue la misma técnica que el apio –Haruka se concentra con expresión seria- ¿Te he dicho lo sexy y guapa que te ves cuando te concentras? –Se le escapa media sonrisa a la rubia, que no despega los ojos del cilantro hasta haberlo picado y ponerlo en la ensaladera. Sin que Michiru le diga nada, toma las nueces y las pica de igual forma, total ya se acostumbró al cuchillo y no es tan terrible como imaginaba.

En el silencio de la madrugada, en el que se escuchan solo las respiraciones y el golpeteo del cuchillo en la tabla, Haruka termina de picar las nueces y las agrega a la ensaladera.

-Ahora solo falta la mayonesa –indica la improvisada profesora- para esa cantidad, unas dos cucharadas colmadas deben ser suficientes, al menos a mí no me gusta que le pongan tanta. Y tienes suerte de que haya hecho mayonesa ayer noche, sino tendrías que haberla preparado tú también.

-Sí es una suerte –añade la mayonesa y revuelve, pero no le resulta nada fácil- Michi, ¿cómo haces esto, cuesta revolverlo.

Michiru se le acerca, le abraza por la espalda y desliza las manos por sus brazos hasta tomar sus manos para guiarle –así, de forma envolvente, tomas lo de un lado y lo pones sobre el otro, luego emparejas, como girando sobre un eje –le susurra casi en el oído, haciendo que el cabello de su nuca se levante.

-Me queda claro… -dice con un ligero temblor en la voz y siguen revolviendo hasta que la mayonesa cubre de forma pareja los cubitos de la ensalada. Michiru le suelta y se queda a su lado.

-¿Me das a probar?

-Claro –le acerca la cuchara con ensalada a su boca, ya los nervios de cocinar pasaron y vuelve a sentir las ansias de hacerle sentir estremecer. Michiru prueba la ensalada y asiente dando su aprobación.

-Está muy buena, ahora podemos comer –saca las tostadas y las pone sobre un platillo- Se supone que hay reglas de urbanidad, pero creo que podemos saltárnoslas y solo comer desde la ensaladera –el estómago de Haruka vuelve a gruñir- y parece que tú tienes bastante hambre.

Nuevamente la corredora se sonroja ante la traición de su estómago, pero la verdad tiene tanta hambre y el tono de Michiru fue bastante prometedor. Michiru pone algo de la ensalada sobre la tostada y se la da a morder, y sí, queda muy agradable, el contraste entre la acidez y dulzura de la manzana, el aroma el apio y el cilantro, la suavidad de la mayonesa y la calidez de las nueces sobre la tostada.

-¿Sabes Haruka? Me gustan tus talentos, tal vez debiéramos combinarlos- Toma la ensaladera y sube hacia la habitación meneando sus caderas y dejando en estado catatónico por unos segundos a su mujer, quien entendiendo, toma el plato con las tostadas y corre para darle alcance y poder disfrutar de los sabores que la aguamarina le ofrece.

* * *

_Mis estimadas lectoras (y posibles lectores): antes de intentar la técnica de pelar manzanas con taladro, primero vean un video de cómo se hace, igual para picar las verduras como le dice Michiru a Haruka, no quiero demandas por daños irreparables. Si no tienen mucha práctica con los cuchillos, pues limítense a los de tamaño pequeño que son más fáciles de manejar._

_Muchas gracias a Janeth Haruka, Aidan Ross, loag 24 y Gabi Kahio Pierce por sus reviews, y en especial a The Eternal Voyager por compartirme sus experiencias en la cocina :P_

_Hay alguna receta que les interese? Pues dejen un review para ponerla en consideración_


End file.
